kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hideyuki Kagawa
was the real identity of , an imitation of the 13 Riders. History Prior to Kanzaki's experiment, Kagawa wandered into Room 401 at Seimeiin University one day and happened to see Shiro Kanzaki's notebook lying on the floor. He scooped it up, opened it and gave every intriguing page a once-over glance before Kanzaki snatched it from him. However, Kagawa had photographic memory and remembered what he had read. After learning the severe nature of Kanzaki's experiments, Kagawa began to duplicate Kanzaki's work in order to close the Mirror World. To that end, he formed a relationship with Satoru Tojo and Hajime Nakamura, with Kagawa eventually creating the Alternative decks. Kagawa was a married man, with a young son named Yuuta. Though he deeply loved both his wife and son, he did not let Kanzaki's threat to their lives deter him from his course to close the Mirror World. Unfortunately, he died for it at the hands of Satoru, who did it based on the man's word that "a hero must sacrifice the one they love". Satoru would come to regret his deed in the name of heroism. Kamen Rider Wizard Alternative wasn't Amadum's monster (only used as a Dark Rider) in the world within the Magic Stone. With the Batta Yummy and Arch Orphnoch, they attacked and defeated Beast when he intruded in Amadum's lair as he planned to harness the Kamen Riders power, forcing Beast to his proper place in space and time. The three monsters later appeared to capture the young Haruto and Koyomi, fighting off Haruto, Rinko, and Shunpei, when they tried to stop them. They brought the children to Amadum as Tsukasa Kadoya gave him the thirteenth and last Rider Ring (Fourze). The Kamen Riders refused to fight Haruto, saying they fought for human freedom and not just justice, engaging Amadum's monsters. Alternative, Batta Yummy and Arch Orphnoch, along with several other monsters, were destroyed by Wizard and Decade. Alternative Zero Alternative Zero Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm.TV Asahi. (2002). Pseudo Rider. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 20 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 15 t. *'Kicking Power': 22.5 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.5 sec. Special Attacks: *'Slash Dagger': 100 t. *'Accelerated Attacks': 125 t. *'Psycoroader': 225 t. *'Dead End': 400 t. *'Advent: Psycorogue': 325 t. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 42. ISBN 978-4091014856.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Kodansha. (2015). Kamen Rider Official Mook. Heisei Vol. 03. p. 14. ISBN 978-4063535532. . (2003). Masked Rider Ryuki: Hybrid File. p. 73. ISBN 978-4840224284., conversion: 1 AP (Ryuki) = 20 t.}} Kagawa transforms into Alternative Zero using his version of the Advent Deck and V-Buckle. Alternative Zero is the prototype model of Alternative, a mimicry of the 13 Riders created by Kagawa using Shiro Kanzaki's notes on the Mirror World. The completed version of Alternative is used by Hajime Shijo. Both versions are identical with the exception of the color of the tubes on the shoulders and Alternative Zero being shorter and lighter. Although it is unclear if the two are contracted in the same way as the 13 Riders and their Contract Monsters, the Mirror Monster Psycorogue can be summoned by Alternative Zero and follows his commands. Alternative Zero's Visor, the Slash Visor, is a gauntlet mounted on his right arm. Through the use of his Sword Vent, Alternative Zero can arm himself with the , a sword derived from Psycorogue's forearms. By using the Wheel Vent, Alternative Zero can transform Psycorogue into motorcycle mode named the for him to ride. By using his Final Vent, Alternative Zero can execute his finisher, the , which transforms Psycorogue into the Psycoroader if it has not done so already. Alternative Zero then rides the Psycoroader toward the opponent and rams into it. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 39-42 Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Slash Visor - Alternative Zero's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Psycoroader - Serves as Alternative Zero's motorcycle Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyuki Kagawa is portrayed by . As Alternative Zero, his suit actor was . Notes *Much like the 13 Mirror Riders, Kagawa also died an ironic death: His teachings about "sacrificing one life for ten" for the sake of heroism, even though he can't bring himself to do such a thing, leads to his betrayal and death at the hands of his own student. Appearances Footnotes External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See Also Category:Deceased Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Card Riders Category:Debatable Riders Category:Villains